Beginnings
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Perfect enemies, that's what they were, whether they liked it or not. But that was not what they wanted. Yuki loved Kyou, and Kyou loved Yuki. That was a fact, one that will now be brought to light. Yaoi, Kyou/Yuki
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings

Beginnings

A/N- Konichiwa! And welcome to my first Yaoi Fruba fic...this has been in the works for a while now and I just hope that everyone likes it as much as I do...

Disclaimer- Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me, but if it did, Kyou and Yuki would be married, Akito would be a male and they would all belong to me! But alas they do not...

Anyway, I hope this turned out good, so enjoy!

'_Thoughts_'

Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings

It was going to rain.

He could tell just by the feel of the wind as they made their way along the familiar path to school, a route that they took daily.

The sky darkened slightly as the sun was encompassed by the nearby storm clouds, gritting his teeth at the wave of nausea that filled him, he tried to keep a neutral expression on his face.

Determined to not let anyone see the pain he was going through, especially not that stupid Rat.

His eyes drifted over the top of the brown head of hair next to him to focus upon the face of his other companion, a lilac haired man that was just as ugly as he was beautiful, at least that was Kyou's opinion of his life long nemesis, Yuki.

The slender form and feminine appearance was enough to make anyone look twice, just to make sure that this was a male and not a female, but Kyou knew without even having to look at all. It was as obvious as the rising sun to him.

And that made it all that more frustrating.

He was supposed to hate him and wish to kill him, but the more he tried to the more he found that he couldn't. Somehow, someway, he found himself wishing for Yuki to smile more, but mostly for his happiness.

How was he to deal with this when he knew deep down that all he wished for was Yuki to return the reluctant love that he himself felt for him. But Kyou knew it would never be, after all, he was the cat and Yuki the rat, they were supposed to hate each other with a vengeance.

In spite of all that though, Kyou couldn't keep himself from falling even more deeply in love with the rat as the days passed. And he knew if he continued to fight his feelings nothing would change, it was a loosing battle after all.

"...you-kun?" it was Tohru's gentle voice that snapped him out of his thoughts, glancing about he found that they were at their shoe lockers and that Yuki was already on his way to his daily student council meeting.

Sighing, Kyou just smiled down into the worried face of the one that he considered the closest thing he had to a sister, saying, "sorry about that Tohru, I was thinking...what did you say?"

Tohru seemed to ponder his words for a few moments before she finally allowed one of her well known silly smiles to cross her lips as she spoke, "I was just asking if you wanted to got to the movies tonight, Uo-chan and Hana-chan have invited me, so...would you like to come with us?"

Chuckling lightly at the dark blush that had crossed Tohru's cheeks as she spoke, Kyou just shook his head as he replied, "thanks for asking me but I already have plans tonight, why don't you ask that damn rat?"

Tohru shook her head in response, saying, "I already did, but he told me that he was going to be doing something tonight as well...oh well, I just wanted to ask you."

Kyou felt one of his eyebrows raise in slight surprise, '_what is Yuki doing that's so important? He never skips out on Tohru..._' deciding to just worry about it later, Kyou tousled Tohru's hair as he flashed her a reassuring look. His voice was soft as he spoke, "hey, don't worry about that Rat, I'll take care of him for you. Just go ahead and go with your friends, alright?"

A look of indecisiveness crossed Tohru's face, it was as if she wasn't sure that leaving him and Yuki alone was a good thing. Frankly he agreed with her, he didn't know how he would handle being alone in the same house with the object of his desire, but damn it...he had to try. For Tohru's sake at least.

Sighing, Kyou scratched his neck ruefully before speaking softly once again, "I promise I won't fight with him, alright?" Tohru immediately brightened at his words, her voice was pleased as she replied, "thank you Kyou-kun, I can't help but worry about you two you know."

Smiling, Kyou nodded his head before closing his locker and waiting for Tohru to do the same as well, once she had he began to lead the way to their classroom. Just as he always did, every single day.

As they walked, Kyou found himself lost in thought. With the prospect of his coming evening, could you blame him?

'_I won't get another chance at this. What with Shigure at the main house and Tohru with her friends, this is the only time that I can do this. I have to tell Yuki how I feel or I'll go nuts, I just know it. Alright, if I'm going to admit the truth, I've got to at least break the ice decently. I'll make us diner and then casually invite him up to my room. Is that too foreword? Will he reject me?_'

Shivering at the thought that Yuki would be so cold as to openly humiliate him for merely admitting the truth, Kyou turned the corner and ran smack dab into someone. "Umph!"

Freezing immediately at the clearly familiar male voice, Kyou looked down and gulped when he saw that it was Yuki that he'd practically run over. Still unsure just what he should do, Kyou did something abnormal.

He reached down and gripped Yuki's wrist, helping the other to his feet before moving past him without a word, let alone a snide comment. Which frankly, was quite unlike the normally surly Cat who loved getting one up on the Rat.

Kyou made his way past his classroom in a daze, there was no way he'd be able to face Yuki now, not after what he'd just done. They were supposed to be enemies damn it!

Kicking the wall at his side hard enough to leave a clear hole in the plaster, Kyou cursed profusely under his breath as he headed towards the stairwell. He needed to be alone and there was no better place for that than the roof, besides, he really needed to think and not be distracted.

As his cousin disappeared about the corner, Yuki tried to stop the trembling in his hand.

He had touched him, even though it had been for only a second, it had been enough. Unable to stop himself, Yuki pressed his arm against his chest and glanced the way Kyou had disappeared. Could it be possible?

'_Does he feel the same way as me? No...he can't, he hates me...but then, why did he..._' with his whole body shivering, Yuki looked at Tohru. She was just as surprised as he was it seemed, but apparently not as affected. After all, she wasn't in love with the Cat.

Yes, it was true. As much as Yuki despised himself for it, he couldn't find it in his heart to hate Kyou for it. After all, it wasn't like returned his feelings...or did he?

He just couldn't help it. From when he'd first met the one known at the Cat, the one who would always be his enemy, he had been unable to truly hate him. He only continued to find himself attracted, whether it was the way he smiled, the way he laughed, or just the way he fought with so much determination.

Whatever it had been, he had fallen and fallen hard.

So yes, deep in his heart he admitted the truth. He was in love with his first cousin, his enemy, the Cat, Kyou. That had been why he'd been so happy to find out that Shigure was going to be leaving for the day and Tohru as well.

It was perfect. If he knew Kyou, and he did, the Cat would want to stay back at Shigure's. He always thought he was in the way. If only he knew the truth, the fact that Yuki would only pick a fight with him so that he could touch the other without having to explain himself. Or that he was only tired in the morning because he liked to peek in on Kyou while he was still sleeping, finding the Cat adorable while he slept.

No, Kyou would probably kill him if he knew. Not to mention Akito would have a kitten. And it was because of that, he kept up this façade.

But not anymore, tonight he would finally tell him. Tonight, he would risk it all. And he could only hope that his feelings were returned, if not, well, he'd might as well kill himself. Or better yet, let Kyou do it for him.

Smiling sadly, Yuki turned to face Tohru completely, letting his still trembling hand fall upon her shoulder. He spoke gently, not wishing to startle her, "Miss. Honda, are you alright?"

Tohru blinked, as if coming back to herself from some distant thought. She glanced around before looking up at him with worry clearly written on her face even as she replied hesitantly, "I'm okay, but what about Kyou-kun? He's been acting really weird today and it's starting to worry me. I asked him to go with me and the others to the movies but he said that he had other plans."

Shaking her head, Tohru straightened her shoulders as she tried to look serious. Frankly it didn't work, her voice was steadier though as she continued, "please Yuki-kun, make sure he's alright tonight and don't fight with him. Please!"

Unable to stop a true smile from crossing his lips at Tohru's concern, he gave a firm nod of his head as he said, "I promise Miss. Honda, but don't worry about that stupid Cat. He's probably just moping because it's going to rain, you know how he gets, so don't worry. Anyway, we had better get to class before the bell rings."

Tohru nodded her head and Yuki walked with her the rest of the way to their class. They were greeted as usual by Tohru's friends, Hana and Uo, but as he looked about the room Yuki noticed that Kyou was missing.

Feeling worried, he excused himself on the pretense of having to use the restroom before exiting the classroom and heading towards the end of the hallway.

There was only one place that Kyou could have gone, the roof. Making sure his steps were soft enough that they wouldn't be heard, Yuki slowly made his way up the stairs and onto the roof. Looking around, he sighted a tuft of bright orange hair several yards away.

From the look of things, Kyou was asleep.

Unable to let such an opportune moment pass, Yuki slowly crept across the roof, coming to a silent stop next to the curled up form of the Cat. Kneeling, Yuki hesitantly reached out and ran his fingers through Kyou's bangs, savoring the small touch even as a gentle smile appeared upon his lips.

'_Tonight my love, and then there's no more secrets between us..._' As the sound of thunder rumbled in the distance, Yuki felt his smile deepen when Kyou curled closer to his touch.

He couldn't wait for night to fall.

A/N- It is done, the first chapter is now complete!

Man do I feel better! It's been hard to think of anything new, but thank Kami for dreams. They really come in handy sometimes. Actually, you can thank a dream of mine for this little jem, which was a night I can never forget.

There is another story that goes with this one, but it's for a different series, hopefully I'll have that one up and ready soon. But until then, I hope your all content with this one...

The next chapt is going to be a little harder to start, especially since I'm trying really hard to keep everyone IC. It's really a pain, but man, does it make a good storyline.

Anyway, I shall try to get it completed soon, but I can't guarantee anything...

Whelp, until next time...

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Glipses

Beginnings

* * *

A/N- Yo! I'm back and so is the next chapt!

Disclaimer- I don't own Fruba, or anything dealing with the series, but I am borrowing Yuki and Kyou indefinitely... XP

Whelp, it's now time for the moment of truth, will our fave boys get over their insecurities together? Or are they both too scared to try?

Just wait and see!

'_Thoughts_'

Read on peeps!

* * *

Chapter 2: Glimpses

* * *

It was raining.

Cursing once again because of the weather, Kyou tried to stay dry as he ducked under yet another awning as he was making his way home.

It was just his luck to fall asleep on the roof of the school and not only miss his classes, but the ending bell, heck, it had to be at least five in the afternoon. And then to make matters worse, it had started to rain.

Couldn't the Kami's just give him a break for once? After all, today was the day he was going to come clean with his feelings for his natural born nemesis. And now, because of the rain, he was going to be home later than he would have liked.

There went his dinner plans.

'_I guess it's just my lot in life, after all, I am cursed..._' gritting his teeth, Kyou shook such thoughts from his mind. All that mattered was that he got home and spoke to Yuki, nothing else.

More determined than ever to do just that, Kyou dove back into the pouring rain, making a break down the road that lead towards home. His heart was beating faster and faster with every step that he took, almost to the point that he thought it would burst from his chest and beat him home.

Just a few more minutes and he'd walk through that door.

--

Just a few more minutes and he was going straight out that door and back into the rain.

It had been a whole hour and still he hadn't come home. Frankly, Yuki was starting to get worried. After all, Kyou was always the first to get home, he wanted to beat him didn't he?

'_So then, where is he?!_' Making yet another pass by the door, Yuki narrowed his eyes in contemplation. When he'd last seen the Cat, he'd been on the roof of the school, just napping. Which could possibly mean that he'd slept later than he'd wanted too, couldn't it?

Slamming his fist into the wall because of sheer frustration, Yuki made up his mind.

Turning around he ran back towards where he'd dropped his stuff and snatched up his jacket, pulling it on, he hurried to fasten it shut but when it proved to be taking more time than he wanted he just ripped it off and chucked it onto the floor.

'_To heck with my jacket, I need to find him, now!_' And with that thought in his head, Yuki ran straight out the door and into the rain.

The wind nearly blew him over as he ran around the house and back up the hill that lead to the road, he was already plastered and it seemed that it would be quite a while before the rain would stop. But he continued running as fast as he could, he had to find Kyou.

'_He hates the rain and this is especially bad, please, please let him be safe. At least until I find him._' Silently praying that he wouldn't be too late, he pressed on. Finally reaching the end of the dirt road, he was making his way around a rather steep turn that lead towards the city district, when he slipped on the muddy ground.

Crying out in surprise even as he went flying towards the pavement, a sudden flash of orange and blue flew by his blurred vision, before he made contact with the grounds hard surface. Expecting to feel pain, he was confused when all he felt was warmth.

And then it struck him, someone was holding him and rather tightly too. He could feel their chest moving up and down as their heartbeat raced rapidly from the sudden rush of adrenaline, he could also feel their hot breath against the side of his face.

But then he heard a voice, whomever this was, had been speaking to him.

"ki? Hey, stupid Rat, are you even listening to me?!"

It was him.

Unable to stop himself in time, Yuki fisted both his hand in the front of Kyou's school uniform even as he felt tears filling his eyes. Burrowing his face as deep into the warmth below him as he could, Yuki felt Kyou's arms tighten about him even more and he could swear that Kyou had just nuzzled his cheek.

Feeling his heart leap into his throat, Yuki slowly pulled back and looked down at the rather disheveled looking cat below him.

Kyou's hair was soaked and was plastered to the sides of his face, his cheeks were red from exertion, but it was the look in his eyes that had Yuki's heart coming to a stuttering halt. They were gentle and filled with an emotion that Yuki couldn't believe, '_it...it can't be...does he, does he really..._'

Realizing suddenly that he had yet to respond to Kyou and also the fact that he was sprawled out on top of him, in public no less. He was about to bolt from atop the fallen cat, when Kyou moved.

--

Moving from his sprawled position, Kyou sat up, causing Yuki to slide right into his lap as he continued to straddle him.

His heart was pounding, he couldn't believe what Yuki had just done moments before and knew that it could only mean one thing.

His feelings were returned.

But what really got to him was how they had ended up in their current position.

He had almost gotten to the turn off when he saw it, just a few feet ahead was Yuki but from the look of things, he was practically flying. Seeing that he was about to nail the pavement, Kyou couldn't stop himself.

After all, he never wished to see Yuki hurt.

So he made a dive for it. After wrapping his arms about the other, Kyou cushioned the blow as they struck the ground with his own body shielding them and there was no denying it, that had hurt like hell. But if it was for Yuki, then he'd do whatever it took, to keep him safe.

Which had lead them to where they were now.

'_I can't believe it, but it happened, I know it did. Yuki..._' Tightening his grip about Yuki's waist so that he could keep him from bolting, Kyou lifted his other hand and gently ran his knuckles over his cousin's cheek.

There were tears in his eyes and even though it was pouring, he could see them as clear as day and they made his heart clench in pain.

He wasn't going to pretend, not anymore.

"Are you alright Yuki?"

--

His eyes widened in shock as he heard Kyou's soft words, they sounded so gentle that he couldn't help but wonder if this was someone else all together. Kyou was never this gentle, not even with Tohru.

'_But this is him, I know it is..._' licking his lips, he gave a small nod of his head, "y...yes, I'm alright..." Seeing the instant relief that crossed Kyou's face was proof enough that his feelings were truly returned, something that shocked him greatly, but he wasn't about to let a moment like this pass.

He had to be honest, he wouldn't pretend, not anymore.

Reaching out with his own hands, Yuki cupped Kyou's face, "how about you, are you alright?"

When a smirk crossed his cousin's lips, Yuki was confused until Kyou once again did something unexpected. He'd moved in one fluid motion.

One moment they were on the ground, the next, Kyou was on his feet and he was holding Yuki bridal style as he started moving again. Clutching to Kyou's shoulders for balance, Yuki tilted his head, letting it rest gently against the other's neck.

'_I can't believe he's doing this for me, he must really care for me..._' closing his eyes as more tears began to arise, Yuki took a deep breath. He could feel his heart racing as he tightened his grip on Kyou once again, but truth be told he was happy. Happier than he'd been in a long time.

'_Kyou...I love you..._'

* * *

A/N- And there it is, the end of this chapt. Man, I can't wait to get started on the next chapt, I'm so excited about what I have planned for the future chapts that I'm practically jumping out of my skin right now!

Not that any of you are interested in that, but anyway, right now I'm trying to get other chapts done as well, so it might be a while before you see an update for this. All I can promise is that this next chapt is going to be longer and will have a nice little surprise, from both sides!

Whelp, until then, please review and tell me what you all think of this new jem I've posted!

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Admittance

Beginnings

* * *

A/N- Hey all! I'm finally finished with the third chapt, I'm so sorry that it took this long, but hell, if your computer just blew up and you're broke...

Well, I think you get my point!

Disclaimer- Fruba isn't mine...too bad huh? This story would be really fun to animate!

Anyway, sorry again about the wait, I hope this chapt makes up for it!

Enjoy!

'_Thoughts_'

---------------------------

Chapter 3

Admittance

---------------------------------------------

The tea was hot.

That much Yuki could tell as he finished drying his hair, watching as the steam drifted up from the small cup that had just been filled mere moments ago.

His eyes then moved slowly to the one who had poured the tea, his hair was just as wet if not wetter than Yuki's had been, but from where he was standing it seemed to almost shine. '_Like sunshine..._'

His back to him, Yuki couldn't help but admire how fit the cat really was as he watched the other slowly begin removing his wet clothing.

Eyes widening, Yuki turn his head away as he took up the cup and took a sip of the tea. Only to drop the cup as he winced in pain, some of the liquid had spilled onto his finger's burning them in the process, "damn it, that hurt."

He narrowed his eyes at the now wet carpet and empty tea cup, cursing the thing to heck and back. '_I really need to watch what I'm doing, I'm making such a fool out of myself..._'

And then he felt a warm touch, looking up, Yuki felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Kyou lift his hand to his mouth before gently taking his burned finger's into his mouth.

The touch sent a jolt throughout Yuki's body as did the sight of Kyou's bare chest not a few inches away, heck, he could practically feel the others heat already.

A few tense emotion charged moments passed before Kyou finally released his finger's, still keeping a gentle grip upon his hand though, "that feel better Yuki?"

------------------------------

Kyou knew that he still had to get himself, not to mention Yuki out of their wet clothing, but he had to make sure that the rat was alright first.

Seeing a spotting of dark red begin to cover Yuki's porcelain cheeks, Kyou couldn't stop a small smirk from crossing his lips, it seems that he'd embarassed Yuki. '_He looks cute when he blushes..._'

Reaching out his free hand to run it through Yuki's still damp hair, Kyou was shocked when the other flinched. It seemed that Yuki really was rather senisitive when it came to his touch.

Filling that one away for later use, Kyou let his smirk shift to that of a gentle but serious look. "We need to get changed before we catch a cold and then..."

Adverting his eyes when he realized what he was about to say, Kyou tried to figure a way to cover up his slip. After all, he still wasn't used to being open with his affection.

They were supposed to still hate each other after all.

It seemed though that the rat had gotten his unuttered meaning though. Because Kyou was shocked when Yuki reached out and wrapped an arm about his shoulder's, pulling him into an impromptu hug.

"Th...thank you, for catching me out there...I...I'm really grateful." Feeling Yuki shift uncomfortably against him, Kyou easily slipped his arms about the other, securing him gently but firmly against his own form.

Pressing his nose into the lilac head of hair before him, Kyou simply couldn't help himself from uttering, "I'd do it over and over for you Yuki, I promise you that."

When Yuki jerked in his arms, Kyou imediately let him go, his eyes saddened. '_I guess that was a little much...damn it, why do I always mess things up!_'

Silently cursing himself, Kyou turned away and started towards the stairs, "uh...once you've changed and everything, please come to my room...we...we need to talk."

Scared to see just what the Rat's reaction would be, Kyou sprinted quickly up the stairs and darted into his room quickly. First he needed to get into something dry and warm, then he could worry about how he was going to come clean to Yuki.

-------------------------------

Yuki could only watch helplessly as the Cat disappeared up the stairs, he could distantly hear the other slamming his door shut behind him. '_What have I done? Damn it...now he's gotten the wrong idea...or else...I've had the wrong idea all along..._'

Bitting his bottom lip at his thoughts, Yuki turned and followed the same path as Kyou. Their rooms were right next to each other after all.

Pausing to glance forelornly at Kyou's door, Yuki let out a deep sigh before continuing on and into his own bedroom. '_Maybe I'm just fooling myself, maybe he doesn't return my feelings after all...maybe..._'

Shaking his head, Yuki set his shoulders determinedly before striding right over to his dresser. He couldn't loose heart, not now. Not just because of one moment of doubt.

It was time for him to take the bull by the horns and come hell or high water, he was going to tell Kyou just how he truly felt about him and nothing or no one was going to stop him.

Moving faster than he'd ever done before, Yuki hurridly stripped, making sure that his wet clothes landed in his hamper and not on his floor before redressing in something a lot more warmer.

Just as he finished pulling his shirt on, Yuki didn't even bother doing up the buttons as he turned and exited his room. Running his hands through his still damp hair, Yuki walked up to Kyou's door and knocked softly.

It seemed like an eternitiy before he heard a shouted, "come in!"

Taking another deep breath, Yuki turned the knob and stepped quietly into the Cat's bedroom. He just hoped that he would not loose his nerve before he did what he needed to.

------------------------------------

Kyou didn't know whether to be enthralled or shocked as he watched a rather rumpled Yuki step into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Finally trapping them in the same enclosure together.

Hoping that he didn't look too silly perched upon the edge of his futon, Kyou patted the spot at his side. "Here, take a seat."

Yuki seemed to snap out of whatever daze he'd been in at his words, lifting his head, the Rat just smiled embarrassingly before quickly crossing the remaining distance between them.

Coming to a stop before Kyou, Yuki seemed to ponder something for a moment before he did as Kyou had said and sat right next to him. With the one he desired right next to him, Kyou was suddenly finding it really hard to concentrate.

"Umm...I...I really don't know how to begin, I mean, there's so much I have to say...but uh..." Licking his lips, Kyou struggled to find the right thing to say but as he felt Yuki's shoulder brush against his and their thighs brush, he just couldn't take it anymore.

Turning quickly, Kyou gripped Yuki's shoulders and locked their eyes determinedly. "Yuki...I love you!"

His shout seemed to echo through the mostly empty room about them and Kyou couldn't stop himself from flushing bright red, while Yuki's eyes had widened. '_I...I said it! I really said it! Oh Kami, oh Kami._'

It seemed as though an eternity had passed as a silence settled about the room, but still, Kyou kept their eyes locked. He'd confessed, now he wanted a response.

"Why?" The sound of Yuki's voice was low and audibly trembling, it was clear that the other was holding something very strong in check and Kyou wasn't too sure he wanted to know what it was.

Licking his lips, Kyou breifly wondered on how to answer that when he decided that the truth would be the best. And so he began, labeling from beginning to end, every single thing he adored about the man before him.

And boy was it a long list.

----------------------------------------

He couldn't believe his ears and had to wonder how anyone could find so many things about one person that held their heart. But frankly he didn't care as he heard Kyou's gentle voice drone on.

He'd only asked that question to delay the inevitable, he knew that now would be the best time to return the other's now obvious affections, but he wanted to be sure.

For if they did this and wanted to make it work, then they would have to be completely ready to loose all connection to the family and all that they had ever known. It went without saying that Akito would raise all hell over this.

Shaking that thought off as he heard Kyou start in on his eyes, Yuki couldn't hold it back anymore either.

Reaching out, he stopped the other mid sentence as he cupped Kyou's cheeks in his hands. Pulling the other closer to where their breath began to mingle and their lips almost touch.

His eyes slowly started to drift closed as he whispered his own words, "Ditto, I love you too." As soon as the final word left his lips, Yuki wasted no time in pressing said lips firmly to those of his cousin, putting all he had behind the gentle caress.

He shivered when he felt Kyou's arms slip about his shoulder's but he couldn't help but gasp in utter shock when Kyou practically tackled him into the futon below them. But as he felt the Cat's tongue slip into his still open mouth, Yuki felt a low moan burble up from the back of his throat even as he gripped Kyou's face even tighter.

It was if they were swimming in a sea of emotions on a roller-coaster that had no end. And neither wished to leave the urophic utopia they'd found in each other's embrace.

But finally after several long moments off mauling each others mouths, Kyou was the one to finally break the kiss, his eyes wild with clear desire even as he panted out his own breathless reply to Yuki's confession.

"How?"

----------------------------------

Kyou watched with bated breath as Yuki panted below him, his once smooth hair, disheveled and spread in a curtain about his face. His cheeks were a deep shade of pink and there was a trail of saliva running down his chin.

His blurred eyes seemed to focus at his uttered word. He reached up once again, but only with a single hand as he ran his fingers over Kyou's bottom lip.

"I don't know...no matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop myself. And now, I don't want too..." Closing his eyes at Yuki's words, Kyou couldn't help himself from chuckling slightly.

But soon, he just couldn't stop himself from laughing outright. Collapsing upon the Rat below him, Kyou nuzzled his nose happily into Yuki's cheek even as he heard the others own laughter joining his own.

For several minutes their combined laughter filled the empty house, but soon, they died down.

Not wanting to crush Yuki, Kyou rolled over onto his side, keeping his arms firmly locked about the other. Yuki shifted as well, to where they could look into each others eyes while lying upon their sides.

And there soon rose a question in both of their eyes, '_what now?_'

---------------------------------------000--------------------------------------

A/N- Well, there it is...I hope the style isn't off too much...

I owe the inspiration for this chapt from the anime series- Romeo x Juliet

Believe me, it's worth checking out!!

I hope you all enjoyed this, next chapt is where our newly formed couple will finally start to face their mountain of problems, along with a couple other things...and remember...they are now out of high school. I have them in a preparatory cram school for college.

So frankly, their about 19 years old right now...

Anyway, I hope this tides you all over for a little while!!

Reviews and opinions are welcome!!

Till next time!!

Ja Ne!!


End file.
